Albel Nox: First experiences
by LuvVincent
Summary: There's a first time for eveything first prank, first drunkness, first love, but how will these affect the most bloodthirsty guy in the world? Ohhh, the suspense! New scenarios are welcome!
1. Of teddy bears and hair dyes

Hello! This is my first Star Ocean fic, so bear with me, kay? Ummm, this insane idea came to me out of nowhere, I thought it funny, so I did this, and here ya go! There are spoilers in this.

**Of teddy bears and hair dyes.**

Albel shook his head and sat up, he had been woken by a loud commotion coming outside his room, true, he was a light sleeper, but even he needed some sleep. Angrily, he got out of bed and changed into his usual tight-as-could-be purple crop top, reviling-as-could-be skirt and (plain ridiculous,) thigh-high boots, before storming out to see what was going on. He had barely taken one step out of his room when an apple pie came sailing through the air towards him, luckily he ducked just in time, turning his glaring gaze to the offender, he saw Maria, looking shocked and scared at the look on his face, holding a second pie, "Oh my god! Albel! I'm so sorry, I thought you were Cliff!" Albel's eyes narrowed, taking a step towards her,

"Oh, so you think I look like that muscle-head, do you worm?" He snarled, Maria winced and took a few steps back,

"Well.. I, um, no, I don't, umm, HEY, look, blueberries!" Albel's mouth watered as he spun on the spot to find his favourite food, upon finding none, he turned back to Maria, ready to kill her on the spot, finding the spot in question, empty,

"Grrrrrr…….. Maggot….." He was having a VERY bad day, and it wasn't good when Albel Nox had a bad day…

(Meanwhile)

Cliff was panting as he sped round another corridor into the main hallway of the group's semi-permanent home in Peterny, "Phew, that was close." He straightened up and walked into the kitchen where he found Nel and Fayt already at the table eating sugar puffs, Fayt looked up,

"Cliff, your not normally up so early, what's wrong?" Cliff shifted uncomfortably and mumbled,

"Want, who said I wanted anything, I just happened to get up now and ummm…" Nel's eyes narrowed in an Albelish manner, "Come on, spill, what have you done this time, you better not have cut Sophia's hair again."

"Hey, that was accidental!" Nel snorted, "And anyway, I haven't, I umm, sort of…to... ia's… dy bea…" Nel rolled her eyes and said,

"Look, just tell us in a COHERRENT language." Cliff bit his lip took a deep breath and said,

"I tore Maria's teddy bear." Fayt laughed,

"Well that's not that bad, as long as it wasn't the pink and yellow one" Cliff said nothing, "Oh dear, Cliff, how could you do something like that, that bear is like Maria's child!" Cliff was close to breaking point,

"I didn't mean to! I was just using the punch bag and I didn't realise the bag was the e bear, then Maria came in, and she… she…" He mumbled something and both Nel and Fayt gasped, " I know, it was horrible!"

"Cliff, that was Markwell's favourite creation! How could Maria throw his misconceived product at you?" Cliff scowled, Nel grinned, "I mean, how could she, the nerve-" At that precise moment, Maria came charging into the room, and a deathly silence fell.

(Back to Albel)

Albel had gone to the sparring room, to slash a few teddy bear-shaped dummies, he was quite content in his killing and maiming of the fluff balls until a high-pitched squeal made his head ache, "Hey, you, have you seen Fayt?" Sophia bounded towards him, a stupid grin plastered on her face,

"I assure you wench, if I had seen that fool, I would not tell you anyway." Sophia's features changed into full-scale pout mode.

"Aww, your really mean, I mean, even Cliff isn't that mean, and he cut my hair off, that was really mean, and Mirage is nice, I mean, she isn't mean at all, but you just take mean to a new level, you-" Albel's eyebrow was twitching through her speech, until he finally turned and gave her a classic bitch slap across her face, Sophia's lip trembled and she ran off crying, "Just you wait you big meanie! I'll set Fayt on you!" Albel smirked and decided on breakfast.

(In the kitchen)

Maria pointed a trembling finger at Cliff who was cowering in the corner, "YOU! How dare you, I'm gonna alter your ass off!" Cliff let put a girly scream, but was saved by Fayt, who leapt in front of him,

"Come on, Maria, calm down, it was only a teddy bear-" Maria turned red,

"ONLY A TEDDY BEAR! I thought you'd be on my side, you loved Mr. Twinkles too! Now move!" Nel sighed and walked over to Maria,

"Look, if you promise not to circumcise Cliff, I'll buy you a bigger bear, ok?" Maria looked deep in thought for about half n hour before,

"Ok, Yey! Thanks Nel! And you!" She glared daggers at Cliff, who cowered again, "Never use my toys as bunch bags again!" Cliff nodded and ran out of the room, and just as Albel walked through the same door, Maria launched another apple pie into the air. No one seemed to breathe, Maria clapped a hand to her mouth and fought hard not to laugh, Fayt was staring at Albel's face in shock and Nel's mouth was twitching. Albel took a deep breath and wiped of the remains of the pie off his face, before exploding,

"YOU STUPID MAGGOT, EVIL WRETCH! I'M GONNA MAKE YPOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN, YOU-" Fayt and Nel had edged out of the room, leaving Maria all alone,

"Albel, if you forgive me, I'll give you a whole blueberry pie." Albel stopped his stream of insults and his eyes glazed over at the mention of the sweetest of sweet fruits,

"……….. Fine, but it better have chocolate sauce!" Maria nodded quickly and gave him the hugest pie in the kitchen, along with some sauce,

"Here, um, I'm gonna go now, so umm… yeah…" She hurried out of the room leaving the pie and Albel alone.

(Albel's bedroom)

Maria had headed for her offender's room, holding a bottle she stole from Nel, "He he he, this will teach Albel." Her voice had become manic and spooky. She went into the bathroom, took Albel's blueberry scented shampoo and put the bottle in its place before sneaking back to her room, laughing manically.

(Nel's room)

Nel was humming the Care Bears theme tunes as she began the monthly chore of dying her hair from the blonde it normally was, to the bright pink it normally is, but just as she reached for her hair dye, she found the bottle missing, "Hey, where's my pink dye?"

he he he, I am so mean to Albel, but to all you Albel-lovers out there I love him too, he he, pink hair dye, he he he (Manic laughter) PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Hair die for a drink!

I know, I know, long wait, SORRY! He he… I watched Albel crafting tonight, so the inspiration came from there. And there are a couple of naughty words in here, BAD ME!

**Hair die for a drink.**

It took Albel 30 seconds to fully dispose of the final boss-sized blueberry pie, but that was enough time for Maria to put her payback plan into operation. Albel sat back on his chair and sighed contentedly, "Hmm, maybe this wont be such a bad day after all…" He took a huge gulp out of his Sunny D and put the empty glass down, but while doing so, he dug all five claws into the solid woodwork, and they stuck. Albel's eyes narrowed, he gave his claw a small tug, nothing. He growled at the table and gave an even greater tug, still nothing. A vein was pulsing in his temple and he tugged harder than ever…. Still nothing. He clenched his fist, closed his eyes before madly beginning a sort-of tug-of-war game with the table, He stood on the table, pulling with all his might, "DAMN IT A PUSS-SPEWING BLOOD GUT IN HELL!" He cursed, he gave his claw one final tug and it broke free, sending him flying into the hard stonewall, "ARGH! I hate this table and everything it stands for!" He got to his feet, brushed dust of his precious skirt and strode out of the room silently hoping no one noticed the embarrassing events.

He walked along a random corridor and heard Cliff mumbling to himself, he grinned evilly and crept closer; "Dear Mirage, I love you-r hair, its such a golden shade of blonde, it sparkles in the sun-" Albel was shaking with suppressed laughter, "and contrasts perfectly with the muddy, dirty colour of Albel's black-" Albel's eyes narrowed, he happened to take great pride in his hair it took copious amounts of dye and wax to keep it the way it was, but Cliff wasn't finished, "and your dress sense is the greatest in the whole galaxy, no the whole dimension! You dress much better than the transvestite with the skirt, crop top and thigh-high boots, and-" Albel had heard enough,

"You worm!" He yelled as he stepped round the corner, "First you accuse my hair, but then my clothes, the last person who insulted my SARRONG suffered an extremely painful death!" Cliff squeaked and backed away, "Why don't you just tell her you want to fuck her brains out! Its better than all that garbage!" With that he stormed off, but he could have sworn he heard Cliff say,

"Not a bad idea…" Before he reached his own room and locked himself inside. He felt like his hair needed a wash, so he disrobed (drool, KIDDING!) and stepped under a small shower. He unwrapped his two braids gently and reached out for his shampoo, without looking at it he squeezed a large amount of his hair and began to wash it, whilst humming Humpty Dumpty to himself. After about two hours he got out of the shower and, without looking in the mirror braided his hair back again. He walked out of his room and into the dining room to eat some more pie.

When he opened the door, all conversation stopped. Maria's hand was over her mouth and she was shaking with suppressed giggles, Nel's eyes were as round as sauces, Cliff had a huge, stupid grin on his face and Fayt was looking torn between shock, horror and laughter. Albel glared at everyone, "What are you all staring at maggot?" Nel said,

"I never knew you idolised he so much." She said smiling,

"What are you talking about wench?" Albel yelled. Fayt decided he'd better tell Albel the news,

"Well, um, when you, erm, washed your hair, did you erm, look in the mirror at al?" He asked tentatively. Albel raised an eyebrow, and shook his head, "Maybe you should have…" Albel glared daggers at Fayt, but went to look in the kitchen mirror, and everyone hurried out of the room. When Albel saw his reflection, he gasped, his hair…….. was pink. He breathed slowly, but couldn't contain himself, he yelled and charged out towards Nel's room, he banged open the door and found Nel half-way though hiding under her bed, "YOU FILTHY AQUARIEN WENCH! HOW DARE YOU, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BOR YOU USELESS MISCONCIVED PRODUCT!" Nel was looking terrified at the manic look in Albel's face, so she said,

"It wasn't me! It was Maria, she borrowed my last bottle!" Albel glared and stomped out, he got halfway to Maria's room when he was waylaid by Cliff,

"Hey, calm down ok?" Albel made a growling noise and pushed past Cliff, who ran next to him, "Hey, but I have this potion that will turn any feature you want to anything you want!" Albel looked sceptivly at the bottle but decided to try, he gulped down the potion in three large gulps and his whole body shook and his hair was returned to normal.

"I need a drink…" Albel muttered, and he changed direction and headed for the pub.

"Albel doesn't drink… I'd better keep an eye on him…" He hurried after his to the streets of Peterny.

Would they have had showers in Peterny? Ah well, in my reality they do, soooo waddya think, please review, or else Albel gets no drink!


	3. Ah, sweet drink

Hey, thanks for all your great reviews, I love them all, YEY!

**Ah, sweet drink…**

Albel stormed out of the inn and headed for the less erm… posh west side of Peterny (I was the west right?) And he saw the battered wooden door and the creaking sign donning the words, "Purple Wurm." He grinned and was about to push the door open when a loud shout came from behind him, "Hey, Albel, HEY!" Albel clenched his metal claw and narrowed his eyes, it was Cliff. He stopped and turned, folding his arms, when Cliff finally caught up to him, he was panting,

"You ran? Stupid fool." Cliff ignored the usual insult and managed to talk through his gasps,

"Well, yeah... I was… worried, you never… drink, so-" Albel raised his eyebrow,

"How sweet, you were worried about me, I feel so wanted." His voice dripped with sarcasm and Cliff flinched,

"Well, yeah, I thought I'd keep an eye on you." Albel narrowed his eyes,

"And…." Cliff frowned but after about a minute's silence he said,

"And if that means I get to have a drink to, so be it." Albel snorted and he headed into the tavern.

I was… interesting. It stank of smoke and alcohol and the tables and floor seemed to never have been washed, not to mention the people in there were all burly ugly men who looked like they could kill a whole planet by breathing on one. "Heh, now I know why you visit these places, you fit in perfectly." Cliff glared and strode to the bar,

"Yo! I'll have a beer and... Albel, you want a pint of milk?" Albel glared in his I'm-going-to-kill-you way and shouted,

"Vodka!" The bar man looked at Cliff who nodded and poured out the drinks, Cliff paid and strode over to his 'friend' Sliding his drink over. Albel took a sniff a the clear liquid, Cliff looked puzzled, "Poison, maggot." Cliff rolled his eyes and luckily Albel didn't see. He apparently found no such poisons, so he took a small gulp and set the glass on the table. "God, this smoke is so acrid." Cliff sighed,

"Well this is supposed to be the less pleasant area, so it's to be expected… fool." Albel glared at the thief of his word and took a larger gulp.

(30 minutes later.)

The pair had bags under their eyes and it was hard to tell if the smoke or the drink was the culprit. Albel was staring into space and Cliff had a wide grin etched on his face. Albel said, "I think, the only reason we die, it that-"

"Dude, dude, I know what your gonna say, and I am so, totally-" Albel shushed him,

"Hey, hey, shh, sh, shhh, I think, they only reason we die, is because, we accept it, as an inevitability….." He breathed out in a there-you-go sort of way, and Cliff said,

"Do you think Ill ever find the right woman?" Albel looked shocked,

"Aww, dude, come on, man, dude, your great." Cliff giggled and muttered a thank you.

"You know, I… I think your drunk." Cliff said, Albel waved his arm and knocked his seventh glass on the floor, at which he laughed manically, "Yeah... yeah, your drunk, Albel, gimmie your sword." Albel made a pouty face,

"hEy, well, well what about you, you, you look pretty out yourself…" cliff sniggered,

"Ya think so? Hey try this, I got it from the outfitter, it's supposed to taste of blueberries." Albel's eyes widened and he took the vial of pink liquid and yelled,

"BLUEBERRIES!" Before swallowing the contence whole. He closed his eyes with a dopey grin on his face, before he fell face first onto the table.

"Hey... hey Al?" Cliff grabbed the vial and looked at it, "Tears of Aphrodite? He he he, woops." He then fell backwards off his stool and into a land of pink bunnies and sunflowers.

Tee hee hee, I any of you know what Tears of Aphrodite says when you look at it, you'll have an idea what the next chapters gonna be like, if not.. he he!


	4. Albel? Love?

Thanks to all my reviewers, you're all ace! Oh, and there is yaoi content, but nothing big, and its in a funny way, all in the name of humour!

**Albel? Love?**

Albel's head was spinning; he didn't have a clue where he was. He knew he was on something comfortable, but not its identity, and he knew why he was in this state, but not how. He groaned and rolled over, and fell flat on the cold wooden floor. He winced as his nose hit the boards, and slowly forced his eyes open. He was greeted by flashing lights and blinked a few times to clear his vision. He dragged himself to his feet, took one step and promptly fell back onto the bed. "CURSES TO WHOEVER CREATED HANG OVERS!" He winced at the loudness of his voice and pulled a pillow over his head.

MEANWHILE

Cliff was hunched over the sink with freezing water pouring over his head, he straightened up and shook his head, he felt a bit bad, but he had had enough hang overs to handle one, then his mind went back to Albel, "Shit." He ran out of his room, stumbling and running right into the corridor wall outside.

"Hang over, Cliff?" Fayt was walking towards him, a blue eyebrow slightly raised,

"How'd you guess?" Fayt grinned and shook his head,

"A hunch." Cliff rolled his eyes, "Anyway, have you seen Albel, he's normally the first one up, and Walter's been calling for him." Cliff shifted from one foot to another and looked scared and guilty,

"Ah, well, um, I sort of.. Gothimdrunklastnightsothathe'dforgivemeaboutthepiething." Fayt looked shocked,

"You got Albel drunk? He's gonna kill you!" Cliff looked even more worried; Fayt noticed this and added, "If you want I'll go see him, try to soften the blow for you." Cliff nodded quickly and Fayt rolled his eyes and walked towards the room.

As Fayt rounded the corner, Cliff had a sudden flashback, a drink, a bottle, a label. "Double shit." Cliff charged after Fayt, he hoped he wouldn't be too late.

ALBEL

He was still laid sprawled on his bed, the pillow covering his face; when he heard a loud knock that reverberated round his ears, he growled, "Piss of maggot." He heard the door opening and Fayt's voice,

"Good morning to you to. I was wondering how long you're planning to spend here, because Walter's been calling for you." Albel clenched his eyes shut and rolled over,

"I'll stay here as long as I want, go away worm." Fayt sighed and sat on the edge of the bed,

"Look, either you get up or I pelt you with apple pies, your choice." Albel growled again and got up, not looking at Fayt he went into the bathroom where he flung his head under a cold shower, his braids managed to stay in, mush to his relief. He towelled his hair before turning to Fayt,

"Happy you little" He stopped, he felt a warm, fuzzy sensation in his stomach, and he blinked a few times before falling backwards. Fayt yelped and ran over to see if Albel was ok. Albel moaned and opened one eye, and a wide, insane smile came on his face.

CLIFF

"FAYT!" Cliff ran into the corridor to Albel's room, was just about to enter when he was bowled over by a terrified looking Fayt, who quickly slammed the door shut, he was red in the face and his eyes were wide. "Erm.. Fayt, what's wrong?" Fayt looked at him,

"WHAT'S WROMG? YOU TELL ME, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GIVE HIM TP DRINK LAST NIGHT!" Cliff scratched his ear and mumbled something, "What?" Cliff took a steadying breath,

"Tears of Aphrodite-" He saw the panicked look on Fayt's face, "But it only last for an hour… or ten- but it'll be ok if you just lock him in his room." Fayt calmed down and nodded. But the relief was short-lived, as at that moment Albel came round the corner. Fayt looked from the door, to Albel then back at the door, before running towards to dining room. Albel squeaked in a girly way and ran after him, Cliff grabbed him, and was soon thrown aside,

"FAYT, come BACK!" Albel yelled and ran after him.

FAYT

Fayt burst into the dining room and had barely got to the other side of the table, running past his surprised comrades, "Fayt, what?" Nel asked, Her question was cut short by Albel bursting into the room, Fayt ran to the opposite side of the table, and they began a weird run-around-the-table thing.

"Fayt, come on, don't deny your feelings!" Nel's eyes widened,

"Cliff put tears of Aphrodite in his drink." Nel burst out laughing, "THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Nel stifled her giggles, and Albel leaped onto the table and Fayt squeaked ad crept under it, only to meet Albel on the other side, he scrambled away and just as Albel was moving in, a frying pan came out of nowhere and smacked him on the back of the head. Sophia stood holding the offending pan,

"No one messes with Fayt." Fayt gave a weak laugh and said,

"So who's gonna watch him 'till he waked up." Everyone ran out of the room, leaving Fayt with the once more unconscious Albel.

YEY was it good, I hope it was, REVIEW or Albel will be knocked out forever!


	5. Mission: Kill Cliff

I FINISHED THE GAME YEEEEEEEEEEY! Ehem I know this has been the longest wait, but never fear! Albel will recover from his unconsciousness, thanks to all you nice reviewers! And I apologise for the naff title.

**Mission: Kill Cliff.**

Fayt was perched on a chair, Sophia's pan in hand should the need arise for it again, he had been watching Albel warily for hours, but he wasn't sure if the effects of Cliff's… stress-relivent had worn off. He just finally felt his eyes close when he heard a groan from the floor and he jumped up readying the weapon. Albel sat up clutching his head, he seemed to realise that he was lying on a kitchen floor because he suddenly leapt up and spun to face Fayt. "Um… hi Albel…" Fayt muttered. Albel glared at the evil frying pan, which seemed to bend under the scrutiny, before focusing back onto Fayt.

"Would you mind telling me what the hell I was doing lying on the kitchen floor." Fayt put the pan down; at least he was back to normal,

"Well… Sophia hit you with the pan-"

"I am aware of that fool! Why did she hit me, I think I should know before I kill her." Fayt widened his eyes,

"Well, Albel, it wasn't actually her fault, because, umm…" How could he explain this to a killer with a sword?

"What, don't keep me in suspense." Albel said sarcastically, Fayt swallowed,

"Well… You know when you and Cliff went out, well he sort of…. Spikedyourdrinkwithtearsofaphrodite" He paused a little for Albel to process this before hurrying on, "andIwasthefirstpersonyousaw." There was silence, then,

"Tears of Aphrodite? You mean, I… you…" It was the first time Albel had stuttered, but it didn't last long, "Damn him, I'm gonna KILL HIM!" Albel sped out of the kitchen, Fayt was about to follow when he realised some coco pops left over, Cliff can help himself, he thought as he munched happily.

Meanwhile Cliff and Mirage were sparring, or rather; Mirage was pummelling Cliff into a bloody pulp, when Nel said, "Hey, what's that?" Cliff looked up,

"What's what?"

"That… thing charging towards us." Cliff narrowed his eyes, then they widened in horror,

"Oh……. Crap." He said simply, and he ran in the opposite direction, however, Albel was much faster, Cliff turned just in time to see him leap towards him, before he was caught by Nel and Mirage, who were heaving him away from Cliff.

"LET EM GO YOU WRECHES!" Albel screamed, "I'm gonna use him as a sparring target!" Mirage and Nel were finding it hard to hold him back, Mirage said,

"Albel, calm down, killing him wont reverse what happened!"

"No, but it will make me feel better!" With that he managed to throw his sword and it flew at Cliff who ducked… but not in time.

Nel jumped, Mirage clapped a hand to her mouth, Albel laughed manically, and Cliff cried.

The sword had shaven a line of his blonde hair clean off his head, like an overblown reverse-moheken. "HA! That'll teach you, you stupid, sad excuse for a maggot!" Cliff stood up, and fled into the inn.

WOAH guys, that was really short, but I've had writers block, so that's why it a bit crap, ah well, review anyway, please!


	6. Argument, Round 1

I know there has been a reallllllly long wait, but I have a good reason………. Ok, I don't; I'm just lazy, sorry! Please read and review! And I'm just calling Crimson Scourge Crimson, because it's too long otherwise, ok?

**Argument, Round 1.**

After his great victory over Cliff, Albel was training with Crimson, he loved hacking and slashing, stabbing, thrusting, and also hacking again, it always seemed to get his mind of things.

He had just executed a very complicated manoeuvre, and suddenly, the normally quite sword yelled at him, "NO Not like that you idiot! You'll make me go blunt!" Albel stopped in mid-swing and glared daggers at the sword (no pun intended, tee hee) before continuing his training, "HEY are you listening to me?" Crimson raged, "You can't even swing me properly!" Albel growled and stopped again, sheathing the abusive weapon, still not answering, and walked back into Peterny. By now Crimson was fuming, "I don't know why I chose YOU to wield me, you don't even listen to me, HEY! SKIRT BOY!" Albel snapped at the mention of 'skirt',

"LOOK YOU ARE A SWORD, YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING! And it's not a skirt, its called battle garb…" The sword snorted,

"Well, " It said slyly, "If I shouldn't be talking, why did you just shout at me, hmmm?" Albel was about to speak, and then closed his mouth again. "Hm, I guess I win." Albel withdrew the sword and help it a millimetre from his snarling visage,

"Look, I don't know why you are being such a jackass, but you are nothing without me, you are just a rusty, old piece of scrap metal, so there!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Crimson shook itself out of Albel's grip and lunged forwards, just barely missing Albel.

"What the hell?" Albel turned to see the sword speeding towards him, and he pelted to the inn. He could hear the whistling of air behind him, and leapt through the door before slamming it shut, and when he heard a nice splintering sound, he grinned. "Looks like I win..." He stood and opened the door, to find Crimson well and truly stuck in the oak door, scwirming frantically. Albel leaned down, "Well, still think you've won?" There was no answer, Albel's sneer widened, "You know, there's no way you can get out by yourself…" The sword stopped squirming, and Albel knew that he had its full attention, "I could get you out in a matter of seconds, but of course, you would have to do something for me." He felt Crimson narrow it's eyes, if it had any,

"Humph, what do you want me to do?" Albel grinned,

"Well, I want you to swear that you wont try to kill me again, and I also want you to admit that I am the winner, and the master." Crimson thought for about half a second,

"NEVER!" Albel shrugged and stood,

"Fine, well, I'll see you tomorrow."

The next day

Albel walked to the inn again and saw Crimson in the exact same place; he flicked one of his long braids over his shoulder and knelt down beside his weapon. "So, have a nice night?" No answer, "Well, do you want sharpening?" Again, no answer, Albel was struggling not to burst out laughing, ""Well… do you want me to get you out?" Yes, you guessed it, no answer. "Ok, well, tell me if you change your mind, I'll be in Kirlsa, I have to see that senile old man." He stood and began to walk away.

Crimson was annoyed, it loved to mess with the stupid old fool Walter, but it really didn't want to ask Albel for help, on the other hand, he wouldn't get much killing done stuck in a door...

"ALBEL!" Crimson couldn't see, but Albel grinned maliciously,

"What?" Crimson sighed as Albel turned,

"Fine….." Albel raised an eyebrow,

"'Fine?' I am afraid I don't understand what you mean." Crimson could hear the laughter behind his words,

"Could you… get me out of the door?" Albel leaned casually on the wall, examining his braids, "……. Please." Albel took a few steps closer t the sword,

"And……." Crimson was humiliated, but said,

"I promise not to try and kill you……… master." It spat the last word. Albel laughed openly and with one sharp tug, Crimson was free.

**Score.**

**Albel: 1**

**Crimson: 0**

Tee hee, waddya think, I had this whole chapter in my head, and I laughed, so I hope you guys will… REVIEW!


	7. Round 2

Quick update, YEY! Ehem…

**Round 2.**

After the horrid events of the wooden door, Crimson was keeping quite a low profile, Albel was constantly smirking at his victory, and the sword was getting more and more annoyed.

One day, the pair was training, again, and Albel was swinging it wrongly, again, but Crimson was keeping its mouth shut, until, "Soooo, done anything interesting lately?" There was no answer from the swordsman, so after a minute or two, Crimson tried again, louder this time, "SOOO Done anything interesting lately?" Again, no answer, now the sword was getting a bit pissed off, it was only trying to make general conversation after all, "Oh, come on! I'm trying to make good conversation!" Albel growled,

"Look, you are a sword, you shouldn't even be talking, so just… stop." The sword grinned (if it had a mouth)

"Well, if I shouldn't talk, why can you hear me, and why did you answer?" Albel ignored it, "First sign of madness… talking to yourself…" Albel snapped. He flung the sword to the ground, and yelled,

"Go do Fayt!"

"No, that's your job." Albel positively screamed,

"Go do Mirage!"

"Ewww, no way, GO DO NEL!"

"…………" There was silence, and the sword detected a little flush creeping up Albel's face.

"Albel, do you……" Albel interrupted,

"Do I what?"

"Do you… fancy Nel." Albel raised an eyebrow,

"What! The Aquarian wrech, you're crazy, I… I, don't..." The sword gave a small chuckle that ended up as a booming laugh,

"Ha ha ha! Albel and Nell sitting in a tree!" Albel was chasing the sword round the arena, looking like a crazed chicken on speed, "Doing what they shouldn't be!" Albel growled and leapt on the blade, succeeding in nothing but getting a large cut across his chest, "First comes love!"

"Don't say it!"

"Then comes marriage!"

"If you dare!"

"Then comes the baby in the golden carriage!" Albel roared and grasped the handle of the blade, pulling it inches from his face,

"If you ever mention this again, I will remove your reason for being a sword."

"And if you aren't nicer to me, I'll remove your reason for being called a man!" Albel's eyes widened and he sheathed the sword, and stormed back into the inn.

**Score.**

**Albel: 1**

**Crimson: 1.**

Sorry it's so short, but I was rushed, ok, I might do this again, tell me if I should, ok?


	8. Final Round

Hey people, it's the final round, who will win! Ohhhhhhh the suspense! Ehem, here ya go. And Crimson is a him, because it's easier for me to write that it, ok?

**Final Round.**

Crimson had been teasing Albel about his… loving of Nel, and, much to the sword's annoyance, Albel was keeping a stony silence towards him. One day, about a week after his discovery, Crimson decided to break the ice… literally.

Albel, Fayt and Nel were heading to the aqueducts to train up, and Crimson was constantly making comments about Albel's two companions, like; "Hey, look at her butt, go on, you know you want to…" And "I guess you must like extreme hair colours, pink and blue, hey, soon you'll be after Maria!" Albel's eyebrow was twitching madly, and a low growl was coming from his throat.

"Uhh, Albel, are you ok?" Fayt muttered, coming to stand in front of him, "You look a bit…"

"Lovesick?" Crimson put in, Albel narrowed his eyes,

"… off." Albel waved his claw,

"I'm fine maggot, I didn't think you particularly cared about my well-being, I am touched." His voice was dripping with sarcasm, and he then turned away and walked to the edge of the large ice sheet covering the water, when Crimson made another comment,

"Wow…." Albel snapped his gaze to his sword clenched tightly in his hand,

"Wow what?" He spat,

"Did you see how long his sword was?" Albel raised an eyebrow,

"Why would I bother about how long his sword is?" He flicked a long braid over his shoulder and took a quick look at Fayt, "Besides… mine's longer." Crimson was laughing louder than he ever had before, and Albel was getting more annoyed, "Exactly what is your problem, why are you laughing?" Crimson could barely speak for his laughter, but tried anyway,

"You… you don't get it? Ha ha ha, how... how long is his _sword_. And yours is longer is it, well, how do you know?" Albel was looking confused,

"Well, it's obvious that my sword is longer than his because you can see-" Realisation dawned on him and he looked horrified, before yelling, "YOU SICK TWISTED PIECE OF PERVERTEDE METAL!" Fayt and Nel snapped their heads round, and Nel said,

"Albel, what the hell was that about?"

"Go away you filthy Aquarian wench!" Nel's eyes narrowed,

"How dare you!" Fayt steppe between the two, as Nel was about to leap on Albel, Crimson spoke again,

"Aww, Fayt's defending you, how sweet." Albel growled and flung the sword into the ice lake. Albel was breathing heavily, Nel and Fayt were looking shocked, Crimson was below the surface.

Score 

**Albel: 2**

**Crims-**

"HEY! Stop writing the score! It's not over!" Crimson yelled, before flying out of the water, towards Albel, he stuck inside the crop top and catapulted Albel headfirst into the freezing water. "HAH! You were writing?"

(Umm)

Score 

**Albel: 1**

**Crimson: 2**

"Better." The sword commented.

Tee hee, I sort of appeared in the chapter! Did you like it? Please review. Oh, does anyone want Sophia to die, if you do tell me, I have an… interesting idea for the next chapter if you do! MWA HA HA HA! (evil laugh)


	9. Bombs and bimbos!

Dodges objects thrown by readers Oh my, I am soooo sorry for the wait! But pleeease continue to read! Plus, reviewers will be given cookies… big ones!

**Bombs and bimbos.**

"Hasn't he come out yet?" Cliff asked Fayt. They were stood outside the Peterny workshop, and Albel had locked himself inside ever since the, ehem, ice incident.

"No," Fayt sighed and peaked through a window, but could only see smoke and the windows were so mucky that even if there was no smoke, he wouldn't have seen anything anyway. He looked back at Cliff, "To be honest, I'm getting worried about him, he's been in there ever since the… ice incident-" Cliff sniggered, "-And he hasn't been out at all, last time I saw him, he said he wanted to 'make that perverted sword pay', that really makes me worry…" Cliff sniggered,

"So, umm… you're really worried about him, huh?" Fayt raised a blue eyebrow to the klausian, before rolling his eyes,

"Look, that was your fault! You put the stupid potion in his drink!"

"Well, they say that it only heightens feelings that are already there…" Cliff nudged Fayt's arm, "Hey, hey, hey, so waddya think?"

"I think you're perverted, never mind the sword…" Cliff scratched his head,

"Well, if you are so worried about him, go in and see him." Fayt laughed,

"HAH! He'd skin me alive, did you se what he did to Peppita?"

No... What?" Fayt leaned closer,

"Well… she didn't always have white hair you know." Cliff winced,

"Ok, I get your point… I'll just go in!" Just as he was about to open the door, it swung outwards, smacking his nose and squashing him against a wall. Albel then strode out, a manic grin on his face,

"Ha ha ha, let's se that twisted piece of metal stand this!" He raised a huge bomb over his head, and marched off towards the inn. Unfortunately, Fayt didn't see this as he was helping Cliff regain whatever senses he had. And when they turned and saw him with the explosive, Cliff said,

"So, do you think he knows that it's lit?" Fayt's eyes widened and the pair hurried to the inn. What they saw was pandemonium. Sophia was screeching shrilly, Maria was looking like she was going to shoot herself, and Mirage was trying to calm Albel down.

"Look, Albel Nox! You give me that bomb right now!" She said in a mother-like manner, Albel glared and brandished the offending black ball,

"Get away you blond bimbo, now tell me were that sword is!" He spotted the two new arrivals, "Oh marvellous, blue bimbo and over-sized maggot are here…" Cliff glared at Albel,

"HEY! My weight is a gene disorder!" Albel snickered. "Shut up! Now give me that bomb!" Albel laughed manically and ran from the inn, pursued by his 'companions'.

Once outside, Albel seemed to notice that the bomb was close too exploding, "So, you want it, do you worm? Fine." He threw the bomb to Cliff, before walking calmly to a wall and leaning on it to watch the drama that was sure to unfold.

Meanwhile, Cliff had first looked relieved, then his face turned to horror when he realised he was holding a bomb; he looked around desperately, before throwing to Maria. Maria looked shocked and threw it to the nearest person, who just happened to be Mirage, who looked positively hysterical,

"Captain! How could you?" She cried, before throwing it to Fayt and running off crying followed by Cliff.

Fayt was holding the bomb and flung it to the only one who never held it; Sophia. Once it had been passed on, he and everyone apart from Albel ran to hide round a corner. Sophia was looking deranged and happy, "Oh WOW! A gift for my Faytie-poo! Yey!" She hugged the bomb close, just as the fuse reached the end, and… it went bang.

After the explosion, everyone apart from Albel hurried round the pink remnants of clothing, and Maria said, in a bored tone, "Oh no… she's dead… what a shame." Then, Albel walked casually over,

"You know, I'm surprised, it was a mind bomb, and I didn't think she even had a brain for it to work on just goes to show how even I can be mistaken…" He then realised that everyone was staring at him, "… What are you looking at maggots?" He glared at each one in turn, before Maria clapped, closely followed by everyone else. Albel was a little taken aback, but smirked and bowed, before going back into the workshop. "As I was plotting…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aaaaaaaaaaand, there ya have it, short but sweet! Tee hee! Sorry if you didn't want Sophia to die, but more people said yes to her death than no.

You see that button below, yeah, the one saying "Submit review", yeah, CLICK IT!


	10. Pink bows and bunnies!

Okedoke, hopefully this is quick enough for ya! So here it is, chapter….. 10, right? Albel gets his revenge, Yey!

**Pink bunnies and bows.**

So, once again, we find Albel in the Peterny workshop, once again, we find Fayt and Cliff waiting outside (Cliff with a bandaged nose), and once again, we see the others (minus Sophia for obvious reasons) in the inn.

Cliff was really getting bored, he and Fayt had been waiting for at least twice as long as the bomb creation thingy, and there were no skirts for him to chase. "Yo Fayt, how long are you planning on waiting here for Mr. High and Mighty?" Fayt didn't reply, but instead was still staring at the wooden door. "Klaus to Fayt…. HEY FAYT!" Fayt sighed happily and turned,

"I've done it!" Fayt screeched. Cliff looked confused,

"Done what?" Fayt looked proud and pleased with himself,

"I've counted how many knots there are in the door! There are 185!" Cliff said nothing; he just stared at the bluenette in front of him, before yelling,

"You mean I've been standing here for god knows how many days, all because you wanted to look at the knots in a damn door?" Fayt didn't seem affected by his outburst, instead walking towards the inn door, and starting to count how many knots it had. Cliff rolled his eyes and promptly whacked Fayt on the back of the head, knocking him out. He whistled merrily to himself, before pulling Fayt to the inn.

The others looked shocked to see him unconscious, but then they saw Cliff and they all rolled their eyes in unison and went back to their conversation.

Meanwhile, in the workshop, Albel wasn't actually making anything; he was just using all of his skill to plot a revenge on Crimson Scourge. "Damn stupid maggoty metal… doesn't deserve to exist…" etcetera, etcetera. Until, finally, and idea came to him, an idea so foul he just had to say, "YES!" And with that outburst, he headed to the inn, and the bothersome sword.

He flung open the door and marched up the stairs without a look to the others, who glanced at each other before hurrying upstairs to follow him. When they got to the corridor, they heard a loud crash, then a yell, them they saw Crimson zoom out of Albel's room, positively crying, who was closely followed by a manic-looking Albel, who was carrying… a pink bow! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN! (Albel: What the hell? Authoress: Shut up! You're spoiling the humour! Albel: What humour? Authoress: Grrrrrr) The others turned right round, until they could follow Albel again, and in the central square, they saw Albel and Crimson wresting furiously, and Albel somehow managed to slip the bow onto Crimson's handle. Crimson yelled, "ARGHHHH! It burns!" Albel stood calmly, watching the blade twist, trying I vain to throw the accessory off. "I'm melting! I'm melting, oh what a world, what a world!" Albel coughed loudly and the sword stopped, "Oh… I haven't melted… but still, PINK!" Albel laughed manically, as he yelled,

"GO MY FLUFFY PINK BUNNIES OF EVILNESS!" And right on cue, at least a hundred bunnies came bounding up the street towards Crimson. Albel was still laughing manically, everyone else was looking shocked that Albel had power over the fluffy things, and Crimson, (if it had a face) was looking terrified. The bunnies formed a menacing circle round the sword, and Albel said, "Any last words?" The sword gulped and yelled,

"ALEBL LOVES FAYT!" Albel's eyes widened in shock and horror, Cliff, Nel, Maria and Mirage were laughing, and Fayt had turned a very bright red. A vein twitched in Albel's temple, and he pointed at the sword, and yelled,

"GO MY BUNNIES! ATTACK!" The bunnies proceeded to swarm round the sword, until it was covered in pink bunny fur, then, once they had withdrawn, the sword was covered in a fluffy pink case. It screamed and cried, before flying towards Albel, who ducked, continuing towards the group of onlookers, who ducked, before exploding in a shower of sharp silver fragments. Albel was doing a weird little victory dance, singing, "I am the champion!" and his 'friends' were watching him with slightly scared and worried looks.

"Uh, Albel…" Fayt said in a small squeak, "Now you have no weapon…" Albel stopped him victory dance and singing to stare at the metal wreckage, before rushing into the inn, and coming out with a broom.

"HA HA! Fear Albel Nox, and his broom of pain! MWA HA HA HA!" Albel said, waving his mop around menacingly, before an old lady came out of the inn, snatched the broom away, saying,

"You young whippersnappers, that's my broom!" And with that, she smacked Albel round the head, rendering him unconscious.

WOO HOO! How random was that? Please review!


	11. Skill of a writer

Hi ho! Hopefully this was quick enough for ya! Here goes another chapter of randomness!

**Skill of a writer.**

Albel was sat in the Peterny workshop, for a change of scenery, and he was bored… really bored. He had nothing to do, mainly because he had no weapon. He was currently sat at one of the worn wooden tables, staring blankly at a piece of paper in front of him.

Meanwhile, no one was waiting for him outside, as everyone was even more disturbed after the pink bunnies, and so Fayt, Cliff, Nel, Mirage and Maria were sat at a table in the large town square. "So, where is Lord Sunshine?" Cliff asked, sniggering,

"In the workshop… again." Fayt muttered, his face hidden behind a random book. Cliff sighed and edged closer to Fayt,

"Hey, why don't you, uh… go over and see him? I'm sure he'd wanna see you." Fayt slammed the book down and glared at Cliff in a slightly Albelish way;

"Cliff, drop it! It's annoying! Just because you believe the words of a worthless piece of scrap metal-" He stopped and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Oh my, it's finally happened…" Nel said, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, "Fayt's become so love-struck he's copying Albel's phrases." Fayt looked horrified at this, while Cliff, Mirage and Nell laughed. Maria managed to contain herself but there was a rather large grin on her face as she spoke;

"So, umm, moving on, do we know WHY Albel's inside this time?" The group became silent, and shrugs went round the table. "Could he be making a new weapon?" Maria offered,

"Hmm, maybe, but knowing him he would just 'borrow' one from the local store." Mirage reasoned, "It is quite a puzzle." Right on queue, there was a large bang, and smoke furled from the workshop.

"Holy crap!" Cliff exclaimed, "Someone should go see if he's ok!" No one got up, "No one rush to help…" Cliff muttered,

"Fayt! You go!" Nel said, Fayt seemed like he was about to protest, but Nel interrupted; "Everyone ho thinks Fayt and Cliff should go raise your hand." All hands went up, including Cliff's, he just realised what he'd done,

"Woah, woah, woah! Hang on!"

"Majority rules." Mirage stated simply, and Cliff groaned and pulled Fayt along to the workshop.

At the place in question, Albel was standing before the table that was once in front of him, but was now about a mile away, having been thrown out of the ceiling, causing the large explosion. He walked over to the paper draw and pulled out a second sheet, sitting on the floor and staring at that piece now. This was when Fayt and Cliff came in. "Uh, Albel, what are you doing?" Fayt asked tentatively, for fear of having his head ripped off.

"Writing." Cliff and Fayt looked at each other,

"Having any luck?" Fayt prompted,

"No." Albel said, a slight edge to his voice that went un-noticed by Cliff,

"Why not?" He asked. Albel then leapt to his feet and yelled,

"Because the stupid game developers gave me a writing skill of FOUR! FOUR!" Then, a large, booming voice appeared from nowhere;

"It was a sacrifice we were willing to make." Albel growled and yelled,

"Well, it was a shitty sacrifice, and as soon as I get my hands on you-"

"You'll kill me with your mop of pain, Ha ha ha!"

"How do you know about that?" Albel challenged,

"Oh, I know everything! I made all this happen, in fact, I can make you do this." Albel punched himself in the nose with his gauntlet, which caused a laugh from not only the booming voice, but also Cliff, and Fayt sniggered a little too,

"Grrr, YOU STAY OUT OF THIS WORM!" Albel snarled at his 'friends' "Now," He turned his attention back to the developer, "I demand to be compensated on my loss of writing!"

"Well… you are a pretty good blacksmith… maybe you cold make a weapon?" Albel narrowed his eyes, before making an agreeing sort of "humph" and turning to Fayt and Cliff,

"You two! Get out! Or I will throw you out!" He raised his gauntlet threateningly, and they did leave.

No one noticed the new construction method float down from the ceiling…

OOOOOOOOO cliffhanger, a construction method was my words for way for making a weapon, I couldn't think of anything else…. Anyway, please review!


	12. New weapon?

I think this is a quick update…….. is it? I'm sorry, I know it isn't but it's the hols now, so hopefully there will be an increase in updatiness!

Albel: Updatiness? What the hell is that?

Me: My word, I'm allowed to make up words, I'm the authoress!

Albel: ……… Stupid maggot.

Me: Ooooooo! You're gonna get it in this chappie now!

Albel: ………… Damn….

Me: Tee hee!

**New…… Weapon?**

Fayt and Cliff were sat at the inn, as they had had enough of waiting for Albel outside the work shop, yes he was in there again, and they were playing rock, paper, scissors with Nel, Maria and Mirage. "Noooo!" Cliff wined after being beaten for the tenth time, "Why is it that I always loose?" The others looked at each other and Fayt explained,

"Well, because you choose the same symbol every time." Cliff scratched the back of his head

"I do not!" Maria sighed and said,

"Cliff, you do, you always show rock… every single time!" Cliff opened his mouth, but couldn't think of a way to defend himself so closed it again then suddenly an idea came to him,

"Yeah, well, it was a…… hunch." Fayt, Maria and Mirage all rolled their eyes at the same time,

"Oh ho, we know all about those." Fayt sighed exasperatedly,

"Hey, what's wrong with my hunches?" The three looked at each other then Mirage started counting on her fingers as she explained,

"Well, your hunches crashed the Eagle, nearly made us hit an asteroid-"

"Asteroid?" Nel put in, looking confused,

"Err… think of a big flying ball of rock." Fayt offered, making Nel look even more confused,

"But how can rock fl-" Mirage stopped her,

"- You got us in the middle of a Vendeeni – Aldian face-off, plus you nearly got castrated…… all because of 'hunches'." Nell, Fayt and Maria all looked at Cliff at the mention of him nearly being castrated,

"What! How did that happen?" Maria asked. Mirage smiled and was about to reply when a loud bang and a pained Albelish yell came from across the street, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Maria yelled. Everyone glanced at each other then the girls looked at Cliff and Fayt

"……… Fine we'll go!" Cliff said annoyed and practically pulling Fayt headed out of the inn.

"Saved by Albel… that has to hurt." Fayt muttered ad smile tugging at his lips. Cliff blushed a little but then stopped at the door to the work shop.

"After you." Cliff said with a mock bow. Fayt sighed and walked into the building. He had to duck because as soon as the door opened a large barrel came hurtling through the air towards him, accompanied by more Albelish yells.

"Albel! ALBEL!" Fayt yelled over the racket, which died down, "What are you doing in here?" There was a shuffling noise then a sound like metal hitting wood… hard then,

"Making a weapon worm… what do you want?"

"Well, we heard a bang and me and Cliff-" He reached outside and pulled him inside, "Came to see if everything was alright." Albel scoffed,

"I'm touched by your sentiments. Now leave me alone fool." Fayt looked a little annoyed, while Cliff simply marched round the room, and, although Fayt couldn't see, he could hear. "Argh! What the hell are you doing maggot?"

"C'mon man! What's wrong-Ow!"

"HAH! Stupid worm, you-!" There was a loud bang and Fayt saw Albel fly through the air to land in a head on the floor, and then Cliff walked out, a rather large bruise of his face.

"Uhh, Cliff, what happened?"

"Well, he did make a new weapon, but it's, umm…" He trailed off as Albel got awkwardly to his feet and glared at the two others before glancing at his left gauntlet-clad arm which was twisted into an awkward shape, bent backwards at the elbow, and the claw points nearly scraping his back. Using his other arm, Albel attempted to pull off the offending 'weapon' ending up, however spinning in circle, getting dizzy and falling over.

"Don't. Say. Anything." Albel hissed, getting up again.

"Albel… what IS that?" Fayt asked tentatively, Albel glared but otherwise offered no explanation, Cliff however did.

"Well, ya know how he blew up his sword then his… broom was stolen, well he made himself a new weapon called the rickety gauntlet." Fayt raised a blue eyebrow,

"And he put it on! Who would wear something called rickety gauntlet?" Cliff laughed,

"Yeah, and it also said on the plans 'So bend out of shape it twists the users arm when worn.'"

"Grr… SHUT UP YOU STUPID WORMS AND GET OUT!" Albel roared, they both jumped but didn't move,

"Well… you can't get out of that thing by yourself so we're going to have to help." Fayt said to Albel,

"WHAT!" Cliff and Albel said simultaneously,

"Me and you-" Fayt pointed to Cliff, "Are going to help you." He pointed at Albel. There was a long period of silence before

"……. Fine. But if you breathe a word of this to anyone…" Albel trailed off menacingly.

"Ok." Fayt said moving towards him, "Just… try not to move so much."

Meanwhile Nel, Maria and Mirage had moved to the door and started listening on the conversation. They heard a scraping and a ripping noise, followed by a squeak sounding like Fayt and Albel's angry voice,

"Argh! Watch it you fool! It's tight you know!" The eavesdroppers felt their jaws drop,

"No… no way…" Maria muttered, then she was hushed by the other two. They then heard Cliff's laugh,

"Cliff! Stop laughing, it's hard to hang onto this thing! Why don't you help me instead of just standing there!" Fayt's annoyed voice floated through the door,

"Ok, calm down Fayt…" Cliff muttered, closely followed by Albel's cry and a bang. Nel had clapped a hand to her mouth and ran off to throw up somewhere, leaving Maria and Mirage.

"ARGH! You stupid great, ox!" Albel yelled,

"Hey! C'mon Albel, I've nearly got it." Cliff replied. This was too much for Mirage and she ran off to the inn to get a drink.

"Cliff! Be a bit gentler, it looks like it hurts."

"I don't need your sympathy maggot- ARGH!" There was silence apart from heavy breathing inside the work shop, then Cliff spoke,

"Phew… see… told you I'd get there…" Albel snorted,

"Right, after nearly pulling off my appendage!"

"Hey, c'mon guys! It's ok; we're done now, so let's just go back to the inn?" There were noises of agreement and Maria gasped and pelted back to the inn.

When the three men opened the door, Albel stalked upstairs with a slight wince at every movement that made Cliff snigger, while Fayt sank into a chair. "Phew, I'm exhausted.." Fayt muttered,

"Yeah, that took a lot out of me." Cliff said. They looked at the girls sat at the table; Nel was looking green, Mirage wasn't at the table, she was drinking at the bar, and Maria was hiding a smirk behind her hand.

"Uhh… what's wrong with you guys?" Fayt asked looking confused. The girls said nothing, but hurried off to their rooms.

Oh my god! I am soooo dirty minded! Tee hee, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it too! I have no idea were this story is going or how to end it, so if you have any ideas please let me know!


	13. Pink possesive mist!

Loooong wait, sorry! This chapter's for my lovely reviewer, blueEMERALD, who has been a great reader, and also provided the main idea behind this chapter, THANK YOU! Ehem, here is chapter…. 13?

**Pink possessive mist!**

Albel was angry, no, more than angry. He had earlier made a sad excuse for a weapon, and had to be saved by Cliff and Fayt none the less! "How can the stupid game designers call THAT a weapon?" He muttered to himself, angrily swinging a 'borrowed' katana at the dummy, whishing desperately it was Fayt or Cliff. "Stupid," He swung his sword, "Foolish," He swung again, "Maggoty," And again, "WORMS!" He yelled, thrusting his sword so hard into the dummy that it went through the other side and… got stuck. Albel's eyes widened in disbelief, he was about to tug on the blade, when he recalled a certain incident involving his claw and a table and thought better of it, so instead he just stood eyeing the sword with his classic death glare.

MEANWHILE

At the inn, Maria, Cliff, Mirage and Fayt were engrossed in a game of poker, while Nel was in her room still feeling sick. As the chips were being dealt, Cliff asked, "So, what's up with Nel?" Maria and Mirage glanced at each other,

"Well she…" Maria began, but trailed off, giggling slightly, Mirage sighed,

"She doesn't approve of what you two and Albel were doing in the workshop yesterday." Maria then began laughing like an insane person, and even Mirage grinned a little. Fayt and Cliff looked at each other looking confused.

"Huh? What we wee doing?" Cliff said,

"What do you mean?" Fayt asked, we just… helped him out that's all." Fayt remembered the unvoiced threat Albel made, and didn't want to risk his pink bunny wrath.

"He he, well, you did a good job by the sound of it!" Maria managed to splutter,

"Huh? You were listening outside? Why would-" Fayt was interrupted by Cliff, who went slightly pale,

"Umm, what, exactly did you guys hear?" Maria and Mirage looked at each other,

"Very…. Interesting sounds." Mirage offered, Fayt was still confused, before realisation dawned on him,

"Oh, guys! You got the wrong end of the stick." Fayt laughed, Maria laughed harder at that,

"Well, you certainly got the right end!" Fayt and Cliff also looked sick, before Cliff said,

"Hold on! Albel made a dodgy weapon, and we were trying to pull it off his arm, which was hard to do because it was on tight, you dirty minded… girls!" He finished lamely, Maria stopped laughing,

"Ah well, no harm done."

"Speaking of out knight in skirt and crop top, where is he?" Mirage asked,

"Well, he ain't in the work shop, he's been banned, they took away his inventors licence too." Cliff said sadly, the table feel silent, mourning the loss of the licence before Fayt said,

"He'll be in the training area with his new sword." Everyone turned to look at him with questioning looks, "Oh, well… it was just a guess…"

"Suuuuuuuuure, cough stalker cough" Maria said, Fayt glared as everyone laughed,

"That's it! I don't have to deal with you guys! By the way, I beat all of you, ROYAL FLUSH!" He showed his cards, took all the money and stormed out.

Fayt stormed into the training centre, seeing Albel staring at his sword, still embedded in the dummy.

"Hi Albel." Fayt said simply, receiving a glare in return,

"Why s it, that whenever something goes wrong, YOU are ALWAYS there?" Albel wondered aloud, still glaring at Fayt who shrugged, impervious to his death glares,

"Dunno, coincidence I guess." Albel snorted and said nothing, "So, why are you staring your sword?"

"Because its stuck, stupid." Fayt raised an eyebrow,

"Well, pull in out." Albel growled,

"Why should I? The sword has been disobedient, it doesn't deserve to be wielded by me."

"O…K…" Fayt muttered,

"Did you actually want something worm? Or did you-" Albel froze and stared behind Fayt with a shocked expression, Fayt turned to see a large patch of horrifying, evil, poisonous, devilish… pink mist! It hung motionless in the air before heading straight for Albel, who turned and fled into the street, the mist hit him squarely in the back, sending him flying threw the inn door, and into a wall.

The poker gamers all looked shocked when the swordsman flew in, and gathered round when he slumped to the floor. Fayt came running in just as he regained consciousness. Albel stood up slowly, rubbing his head. He looked round all the people staring at him. "Albel, are you alright?" Fayt asked, Albel's face fell,

"ALBEL! You mean I came into Albel? That sucks!" Everyone looked very confused,

"Umm, aren't you Albel?" Maria asked,

"No! I'm Sophia!" Jaws dropped and silence fell.

"Sophia, but your… dead." Fayt said,

"Yeah well, I came back to get REVENGE! MWA HA HA HA HA!"

"Yeah, OK," Cliff said quickly, "Look, you better get out or Albel will be really mad at-" Suddenly Albel's head snapped to the right,

"Get the hell out of me, wench!"

"Albel?" Mirage asked,

"Of course its me you blonde bimbo, now get this maggot out of me!" His/her head snapped back to the right, "HEY! That's not very nice! Why do you always pick on me! I'm never leaving!" Her/his head went to the left,

"Oh yes you will you pink, puffy, pathetic, pervert!" To the right,

"Pervert, why am I a pervert you ugly Fayt-stalker!" Fayt blushed madly as the head went to the left,

"You try doing alliteration, its difficult! Now PISS OFF OUT OF MY BODY!" To the right, "Ohh, using bad words now are we? Fayt, tell him off!"

"No way, I'm staying out of this!" Fayt said before Albel's head snapped to the right,

"HAH! So much for your 'love' you sicken me you worm! Get out!" Right,

"NEVER!" Left,

"If you don't so help me I will-" Right,

"You'll what?" As the head snapped to the left there was an insane growl and the clawed hand slapped the right side of Albel's face, "OWWWIEEE! THAT'S THE SECOND TIME YOU SLAPPED ME!" To the left,

"Well you deserved every one of them, now OUT!"

"Oh for God's sake! You two are squabbling like an old married couple!" Maria yelled, Albel's head snapped to the middle,

"WE ARE NOT!" There was silence before Fayt said,

"Hey, Sophia, is life really worth living if your not in your own body?" The head went to the left,

"What are you tying to say maggot? My body isn't as good as her's?" To the right,

"Of course he is, and he has a point, so I am gonna go, but not before I get my revenge!" With that, Albel's claw hit his head ten times in quick succession, then the weird pink mist burst out of Albel's mouth, accompanied by a rather loud burp. The mist slowly dissolved in nothingness, and Albel was still dazed by the blows he dealt himself.. or didn't do to himself, or… whatever, and he closed his eyes and he fainted.

Tee hee, thanks to blueEMERALD again for the idea, I love you and all my readers! Keep your ideas coming, I still have no idea how this will end!


	14. Untilted, HELP

…… Yes, it has been like, a year since I updated, and I am soooo sorry!!!! I've been trying to get the Albel and Fayt ending, but I can't do it, grrrrrrrr… Anyway, here is chapter… something. By the way, I can't think of a title for this, so suggestions for it and also for future scenarios are welcome!

****

It had been over a week since Albel had been possessed by the pink mist aka, Sophia, and he had yet to wake up. The others had all taken it in turns to watch him, as they feared what he would do if he whole up suddenly and had some sort of mental injury from the ten blows he suffered to the head. So, it was past midnight (AN: on a Friday evening on February the 16th if you were wondering, and- Albel: SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!!! AN… Sorry, geez…) past midnight, and who should be 'watching' Albel but Fayt. Well, he was supposedly watching, but he had fallen asleep on the chair next to his bed and had fallen forwards onto Albel's chest in a very… interesting position if anyone happened to enter the room and see him.

Albel's eyes flicked to the right and to the left, but all he could see was blackness, this went on for a while, with his eyes moving trying to see something, then he realised that he hadn't actually opened his eyes yet, so with a quiet growl, he slowly lifted his lids to meet yet more blackness. He blinked a few times and realised it was night, and as his eyes began to get used to the light, or the lack of it, he felt something shift on his stomach, looking down, his red eyes widened and he clenched his teeth together to suppress and yell of shock, for he saw a sleeping Fayt with his head facing his - (Albel: Don't you dare….) - facing down, and his arms wrapped around his – (Albel: Grrrrrrrr) – around the covers. Albel narrowed his eyes and gave Fayt a sharp nip on the back of the neck with his gauntlet, causing Fayt to groan and move his head father towards his – (Albel: Don't think I wont kill you because you're the author!) – father down. Albel growled, and didn't really want to make Fayt move any farther down so he thought for a while until his gaze fell to the ink pen on the side table. He grinned in he Albelish way and reached for it, intending to write some obscenities on the boy, however, he didn't realise the distance was so great, and he ended up rolling off the bed, landing on top of a very startled Fayt who was underneath him and his head very close to Albel's… area. There as silence and stillness for a moment until Fayt asked in a very timid and slightly muffled voice, "Hey Albel, would you ummm, mind… getting off me… Maybe?" Yet more silence, until Cliff came into the room,

"Hey, everything alright in here? I heard a crash and-" His eyes fell on the scene before him and his jaw dropped. Realising the position he and Fayt were in, Albel leapt to his feet and stepped a few paces backwards, arms crossed, and evil eyes fixed intently at Fayt, who was laid on the floor staring fearfully at Albel. There was yet more silence until Cliff spoke again, "Ehem… I'll just… leave you to it then… yep…" With that he edged slowly out of the room, intent on doing some gossip spreading. After yet more silence Albel sapped at Fayt,

"Get up maggot, and you better have a good explanation for lying on me while I was unconscious." Fayt gulped and stood,

"Well, I was watching you and I guess I fell asleep and fell forward onto your-" Albel gave him a death glare, "-you." Fayt finished lamely.

"Well, why the hell were you watching me!? You're more of a pervert than that pink prissy preening wench!!!!" Albel shouted,

"A-Albel, I was watching to see if you'd recovered after the mist thing, you have to- EEEEEP!" Fayt's words ended when Albel threw a vase at him from the trable, and he stumbled out of the room backwards, being bombarded by anything and everything the angry swordsman could reach, and as he spoke, each word was followed by an object; "How. Dare. You. Spy. On. Me. When. I. Was. Unconscious. You. Worthless. Pathetic. WORM!!!!" At the final sentence, he grabbed a book from a shelf and threw it at Fayt, which hit him squarely in the jaw and he keeled over. Albel was breathing heavily after that, and he was about to turn and go back to his room when he heard distant footsteps coming closer and closer, until Markwell came charging round the corridor. He reached the book that Albel threw and his eyes widened in shock, he pointed an accusatory finger at Albel,

"YOU!!!! HOW DARE YOU BISMERCH THE BOOK OF PROPHISIS NUMBER 1!!!!!!" Albel had been blown back slightly by the sheer volume of his voice and was about to retort about his obvious copying of hairstyles, when a large bag with a "?" on it came flying towards him, he dodged it by a millimetre, but a split second later, another one came, then another, and another it was a full-scale bombardment of Misconceived Products made by the clearly insane alchemist, and Albel had no choice but to retreat to the safety of his room.

He sat on the bed, clenching and unclenching his gauntlet, silently fuming about being defeated, yet glad no one saw.

MEANWHILE

Cliff had ran down to the main room of the inn, and began whispering intently to Maria, Nel and Mirage; "Hey, I just went up to check on Albel and Fayt, and You'll never guess what I saw…"

DA DAAAAAA! Hope that was worth the wait. Like I say, suggestions for the chapter title and scenarios are welcome, and I still don't know how this will end, so ending ideas are also welcome!


End file.
